


The Laptop

by Joe_Reaves



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laptop

It was innocent at first. A way of avoiding the paperwork, but it's grown into an obsession. It's all McGee's fault anyway. An offhand comment made when he was trying to reboot that infuriating handheld gadget I'm meant to use. Slash he said … Abby reads it. I didn't know what it was, but something in his tone made me do some research. Once I discovered what he meant I was shocked and appalled and so turned on I didn't dare stand up. Now I can't stop seeking it out. The first thing I do when I get home is check my email.

I should have known that would make my lover suspicious. He got home first today and when I walked in he was sat at the desk with my laptop in front of him, a terrified expression on his face.

"Boss! They're writing porn … about us!"


End file.
